


Take Me to Church

by evieeden



Series: As Easy As... [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha, F/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Steve, Smut, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Vaginal Fingering, advent fic, romanogers - Freeform, worshipping Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieeden/pseuds/evieeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was searching for something to cling to that made sense in the modern world. Advent fic written for 20th December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m so beyond late with my advent fics right now that there’s no point trying to catch up. All I can say is that my new aim is to get all these advent fic completed by the new year, which should be manageable.
> 
> So… thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you like this latest offering which is Natasha/Steve. Thanks for reading. As always, I own nothing to do with Marvel.

He trailed a line of kisses down her chest, between her breasts and over her lean stomach and she laughed as he bit down gently on her hip. Her laugh ended in a breathy moan when he sucked harshly on the flesh gripped between his teeth.

This was the only thing he knew how to do now, the only thing he was sure of.

The world had changed for him, around him, while he was sleeping and everything was turned on its head.

Friends dead, lover lost, the mission over.

Sure, they had offered him new missions, a new team and he had even acquired new friends, but it wasn’t the same or even similar.

He was drowning in a sea of loneliness and unfamiliarity and then she came along.

Natasha.

He had enjoyed fighting alongside her in New York. She was brave and strong and decisive and fuck knows, he had always been a sucker for a gorgeous woman who could stand next to him without flinching or keeling over. When she had been presented to him as his new partner while Barton was in deep cover, he had been glad. Here was someone he could trust to watch his back in this strange, new world, even if experience had taught her not to trust him in the same way just yet.

But he trusted her to be honest. She had promised him that much at least. In return he offered her his friendship, although apparently that was something that wasn’t that highly valued in the modern world anymore.

She valued it though.

She had told him… Well, after she had mocked him mercilessly for his naivety. It was so strange and sad sometimes, he thought, that she would look at such an innocent thing, such a paltry offering, as if it was the most unique and incredible object she had ever had placed before her.

So she mocked him, and then she guided him in everything to do with the future – what to do, how to dress, how to act, where to acquire new skills and information from and how to speak with authority, even when he didn’t have a clue what was actually going on.

She was a light in the darkness for him – guiding him, leading him and sometimes making the choices that he couldn’t.

He didn’t think that this was what Shield had intended when they first paired the two of them together, but it worked for them. He was certainly more willing to place his trust in her decisions than theirs. Sure, Natasha had secrets, but she was upfront about it.

It didn’t take long until they were sharing a room on missions, able to trust each other to watch their backs so they could get some sleep, and then they were sharing confidences with each other – about Shield, about what they’d heard on each other from those in the Triskelion or on the helicarrier – and then they were going AWOL with each other, disappearing after missions to explore the world around them before returning to Shield like giggling schoolchildren playing hooky.

Fury was angry, but there wasn’t much he could do without benching them both. He tried reasoning with them, intimidation and then pretending to be friendly until he found out where they were going and what they were doing, but neither of them were easily scared and both prized their privacy and autonomy too much to give in to his questioning.

Eventually he had to let them go and just trust that they would answer his call when it came.

It the meantime, they tore through countries, making new memories, taking out old enemies and shedding the skins of the past.

And whenever they stopped…

That’s when Steve would worship her. His new goddess.

Calling his mind back to the present, Steve grazed over her mons with his teeth and then buried his face in her wet cunt, flicking his tongue rapidly over her clit. Natasha moaned loudly and unabashedly, her hands gripping and tugging at his hair.

Steve lapped up every drop of wetness from her body, before sliding down away from her clit and sticking his tongue inside her. Natasha squealed, her body jerking towards him and her legs clamping tight around his head. He continued to fuck her with his tongue until the small, breathy sounds she was making became louder.

Moving upwards, he sucked her clit between his lips and flicked his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves, while slowly sliding one and then two fingers inside her, scissoring them. She began to writhe against him, bucking her hips and he moved one arm to pin her down against the mattress.

His lips curling into a smirk around her clit, he curled his fingers upwards to pulse against her g-spot and bit down lightly.

Natasha screamed out her orgasm, her fingers nearly tearing his hair out and her inner muscles gripping his fingers as he continued to thrust them inside her, her slick cum coating his fingers and hand.

He kept suckling softly on Natasha’s clit until she made a protesting noise and tugged at his hair again – a sign that she was now too sensitive. Withdrawing his fingers, he sucked them into his mouth and then crawled up the bed and collapsed when he was face to face with her.

Natasha blinked her eyes open slowly and one side of her mouth lifted as she wiped the remnants of her release off Steve’s chin.

“Such a messy eater,” she drawled.

He pulled a rueful face and she ran her fingers over his cheek and down his jaw before cradling his face and leaning in to kiss him.

They kissed deeply, languorously, with the kind of ease that came from familiarity. Steve wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her closer so she was flush against his body, his hand rubbing up and down her spine. She hummed in the back of her throat as his erection pressed against her stomach.

“Do you want me to take care of that for you?” she offered, tucking her head under his chin and walking her nails down his chest.

He caught her hand before it could reach its destination and pressed a kiss to her palm. “Later maybe.”

She didn’t question his decision but curled up next to him. They lay quietly for a few minutes and then Steve spoke.

“Is it my turn or your turn?”

Natasha stiffened minutely next to him, if their bodies hadn’t been so closely pressed together then he doubted, he would have been able to notice.

“You turn, I think.”

He was fairly certain it wasn’t, but let it go for now. They shared when they were able to – she had already gifted him with her body today, it would have been selfish to push for more.

“So when I was eleven, Bucky and I managed to convince Mrs Hartley that I was two steps from keeling over…”

She listened and didn’t judge him for his memories.

He adored her for it.


End file.
